This specification relates to identifying potential fracture treatment locations in a rock formation for oil and/or gas production based on production potential.
Deposits that correlate to oil and/or gas production potential may be deposited in various locations throughout a rock formation. The deposits may be of varying sizes and may occur at different frequencies in different parts of the formation. Producing oil and/or gas from the formation may involve choosing a “sweet spot” in the formation to produce from in an attempt to maximize the production and, thus, maximize profits.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.